Viacom: Slime Wars/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for Viacom: Slime Wars. Paramount Pictures *''Forrest Gump'' *''Beverly Hills Cop'' *''War of the Worlds'' *''Star Trek'' *''Mission: Impossible'' *''The Godfather'' *''Bad News Bears'' *''The Naked Gun'' *''Paranormal Activity'' *''Anchorman'' *''The Ring'' More to be added... Paramount Television *''Minority Report'' *''Vinyl'' *''Berlin Station'' *''Shooter'' *''13 Reasons Why'' *''The Alienist'' *''Maniac'' *''Jack Ryan'' *''The Haunting'' *''Boomerang'' *''The Alienist'' *''High Incident'' *''Spin City'' *''Ink'' *''Arsenio'' *''Freaks and Geeks'' *''Battery Park'' *''Undeclared'' *''The Contender'' *''Into the West'' *''On the Lot'' *''Burning Love'' Paramount Television Animation *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''Mittens the Cat'' *''The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog'' *''Terry Friends'' *''Super Mae the Maned Wolf'' *''The Cheetah Thieves'' *''Deirdre the Cat'' Paramount Vantage *''Trekkies'' *''Get Real'' *''Cabaret Balkan'' *''The Adventures of Sebastian Cole'' *''Train of Life'' *''Where's Marlowe?'' *''Deterrence'' *''The Virgin Suicides'' *''Passion of Mind'' *''Sunshine'' *''Girl on the Bridge'' *''You Can Count On Me'' *''The Gift'' *''Bride of the Wind'' *''An American Rhapsody'' *''Our Lady of the Assassins'' *''My First Mister'' *''Focus'' *''Sidewalks of New York'' *''Mean Machine'' *''Festival in Cannes'' *''The Triumph of Love'' *''The Emperor's New Clothes'' *''Who Is Cletis Tout?'' *''Mostly Martha'' *''Just a Kiss'' *''Bloody Sunday'' *''The Way Home'' *''Till Human Voices Wake Us'' *''House of Fools'' *''The Man on the Train'' *''Northfork'' *''And Now... Ladies and Gentlemen'' *''The Singing Detective'' *''The Machinist'' *''The Reckoning'' *''The United States of Leland'' *''Love Me If You Dare'' *''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead'' *''Intimate Strangers'' *''Mean Creek'' *''Enduring Love'' *''Fade to Black'' *''Schultze Gets the Blues'' *''Winter Solstice'' *''Mad Hot Ballroom'' *''After You...'' *''Hustle & Flow'' *''Asylum'' *''Neil Young: Heart of Gold'' *''An Inconvenient Truth'' *''Broken Bridges'' *''Arctic Tale'' *''Beneath'' *''The Kite Runner'' *''Shine a Light'' *''Babel'' *''Year of the Dog'' *''Black Snake Moan'' *''A Mighty Heart'' *''Into the Wild'' *''No Country for Old Men'' *''Margot at the Wedding'' *''How She Move'' *''The Eye'' *''Son of Rambow'' *''The Foot Fist Way'' *''American Teen'' *''Revolutionary Road'' *''Defiance'' *''The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard'' *''The Marc Pease Experience'' *''Carriers'' *''Capitalism: A Love Story'' *''Middle Men'' *''Waiting for "Superman"'' *''Case 39'' *''Like Crazy'' *''Jeff, Who Lives at Home'' *''Not Fade Away'' *''Nebraska'' Republic Pictures MTV *''The Challenge'' *''Teen Mom'' *''Jersey Shore'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Ex on the Beach'' *''Siesta Key'' *''MTV Unplugged'' *''Daria'' *''Ridiculousness'' *''Fear Factor'' *''The Hills'' *''Laguna Beach'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Girl Code'' *''The Shannara Chronicles'' *''Jackass'' *''Date my Mom'' *''Æon Flux'' *''My Life as Liz'' *''Clone High'' Comedy Central *''The Daily Show'' *''South Park'' *''Comedy Central Roast'' *''Workhacolics'' *''Drunk History'' *''Key & Peele'' *''Nathan for You'' *''Tosh.0'' *''Chapelle's Show'' *''Another Period'' *''Legends of Chamberlain Heights'' *''Idiotsitter'' *''Adam DeVine's House Party'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' *''Detroiters'' *''Reno 911!'' *''Problematic with Moshe Kasher'' *''Drawn Together'' *''Ugly Americans'' *''Crank Yankers'' *''Strangers with Candy'' *''Brickleberry'' *''Corporate'' *''The Other Two'' *''Klepper'' *''Alternatino with Arturo Castro'' *''Lights Out With David Spade'' *''Crank Yankers'' *''Porn 'n Chicken'' *''Windy City Heat'' *''The Hebrew Hammer'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''The Loud House'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Hunter Street'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Knight Squad'' *''Cousins for Life'' *''Star Falls'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Taina'' *''Romeo!'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Just Jordan'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''iCarly'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Victorious'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''How to Rock'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Max & Shred'' *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Make It Pop'' *''WITS Academy'' *''School of Rock'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''Legendary Dudas'' *''Kids' Choice Awards'' *Nick.com *NickMusic *Nickelodeon Magazine Nick Jr. *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Little Bear'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Oobi'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Little Bill'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Oswald'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Pinwheel'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Sunny Day'' *''Top Wing'' *''Mutt & Stuff'' *''Worldwide Day of Play'' *''Rainbow Rangers'' *''Abby Hatcher, Fuzzly Catcher'' *''Little Bear'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Butterbean's Café'' Nicktoons *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''NFL Rush Zone'' *''Wild Grinders'' *''Domo'' *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' TeenNick *''TeenNick Top 10'' *''Miracle's Boys'' *''South of Nowhere'' *''Beyond the Break'' *''Queen Bees'' *''The Nightlife'' *''Hollywood Heights'' *''LOL with The N'' *''Gigantic'' *''House of Anubis'' NickSplat Nick GaS *''Double Dare'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' Nickelodeon Movies *''Harriet the Spy'' *''Good Burger'' *''Snow Day'' *''Clockstoppers'' *''Yours, Mine & Ours'' *''Nacho Libre'' *''Charlotte's Web'' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'' *''Hotel for Dogs'' *''Imagine That'' *''Fun Size'' *''Monster Trucks'' *''Wonder Park'' *''Shredderman Rules'' *''The Last Day of Summer'' *''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' *''Spectacular!'' *''Fred: The Movie'' *''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' *''Best Player'' *''Rags'' *''Nicky Deuce'' *''Swindle'' *''Jinxed'' *''Terry the Tomboy'' *''Santa Hunters'' *''Splitting Adam'' *''One Crazy Cruise'' *''Liar, Liar, Vampire'' *''Lost in the West'' *''Albert'' *''Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library'' TV Land *''Younger'' *''Teachers'' *''Chasing Farrah'' *''I Pity the Fool'' *''TV Land: Myths and Legends'' *''She's Got the Look'' *''Family Foreman'' *''How'd You Get So Rich?'' *''Hot in Cleveland'' *''Harry Loves Lola'' *''Retired at 35'' *''Happily Divorced'' *''The Exes'' *''The Soul Man'' *''Forever Young'' *''Kirstie'' *''Jennifer Falls'' *''The Jim Gaffigan Show'' *''Impastor'' *''Lopez'' *''Nobodies'' Viacom 18 *''Bhai - vyakti ki valli'' *''Thackeray'' *''Kodathi Samaksham Balan Vakeel'' *''Romeo Akbar Walter'' *''Padmaavat'' *''Aapla Manus'' *''Andhadhun'' *''Aval'' *''The House Next Door'' *''Lucknow Central'' *''Rangoon'' *''Toilet: Ek Prem Katha'' *''Budhia Singh – Born To Run'' *''Force'' *''Motu Patlu: King Of Kings'' *''Photocopy'' *''Santa Banta Pvt Ltd'' *''Black'' *''Dharam Sankat Mein'' *''Drishyam'' *''Gabbar Is Back'' *''Manjhi – The Mountain Man'' *''Margarita With A Straw'' *''Mumbai Delhi Mumbai'' *''Rahasya'' *''Time Out'' *''Anaamika – A Shekhar Kammula'' *''Gollu Aur Pappu'' *''Manjunath'' *''Mary Kom'' *''One By Two'' *''The Royal Bengal Tiger'' *''Queen'' *''What the Fish'' *''Bhaag Milkha Bhaag'' *''Bhaji In Problem'' *''Bombay Talkies'' *''Boss'' *''Chashme Baddoor'' *''Inkaar'' *''Luv U Soniyo'' *''Madras Cafe'' *''Saheb, Biwi Aur Gangster Returns'' *''Special Chabbis'' *''Zapatlela'' *''Aiyaa'' *''Blood Money'' *''Bittoo Boss'' *''Department'' *''Gangs of Wasseypur'' *''Kahaani'' *''Keymon & Nani In Space Adventure'' *''OMG: Oh My God!'' *''Players'' *''Son of Sardaar'' *''Bbuddah... Hoga Terra Baap'' *''Loot'' *''Pyaar Ka Punchnama'' *''Shaitan'' *''Speedy Singhs'' *''Tanu Weds Manu'' *''Hum Tum Aur Ghost'' *''Road, Movie'' *''Striker'' *''Life Partner'' *''Little Zizou'' *''London Dreams'' *''Luck'' *''Shortkut'' *''Dil Kabaddi'' *''Singh is Kinng'' Colors *''Bepannaah'' *''Chandrakanta'' *''Ishq Mein Marjawan'' *''Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki'' *''Mahakali - Anth Hi Aarambh Hai'' *''Naagin 3'' *''Roop — Mard Ka Naya Swaroop'' *''Savitri Devi College & Hospital'' *''Shakti — Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki'' *''Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka'' *''Tu Aashiqui'' *''Udaan Sapnon Ki'' Telefe *''Los Creadores'' *''Escape Perfecto'' *''Gracias por Venir, Gracias por Estar'' *''Hiperconectados'' *''Loco por Vos'' *''Peligro: sin Codificar'' *''La Pelu'' *''Polemica en el Bar'' *''Am, Antes del Mediodía'' *''Clase Turista'' *''El Gen Argentino'' *''Jugate Conmigo'' *''Telefe Noticias'' *''Aliados'' *''Alma Pirata'' *''Amar después de amar'' *''Botineras'' *''Camino al amor'' *''Chiquititas'' *''Contra Las Cuerdas'' *''Culpable de este Amor'' *''Don Juan y Su Bella Dama'' *''Dulce amor'' *''Educando a Nina'' *''El elegido'' *''Entre caníbales'' *''Los exitosos Pells'' *''Golpe al corazón'' *''Graduados'' *''Muñeca Brava'' *''Niní'' *''Somos familia'' *''Sres. Papis'' *''El Patrón de la Vereda'' *''Resistiré'' *''Los Roldán'' *''Los vecinos en guerra'' *''Verano del '98'' *''Vidas robadas'' *''Viudas e hijos del Rock & Roll'' Channel 5 *''Angelo's'' *''Borderline'' *''Suburban Shootout'' *''Respectable'' *''The Wright Stuff'' *''A Mind to Kill'' *''Dark Knight'' *''Hear the Silence'' *''Minder'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Push'' *''Suspects'' *''Tripping Over'' *''Urban Gothic'' *''5 News'' *''10,000 BC'' *''Celebrity Super Spa'' Rainbow S.r.l. *''Winx Club'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Tommy and Oscar'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''PopPixie'' *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Prezzemolo'' *''Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends'' *''44 Cats'' *''Club 57'' *''Gladiators of Rome'' CBS *''CSI'' *''NCIS'' *''The 4400'' *''Everybody Hates Chris'' *''NUMB3RS'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Medium'' *''The Game'' *''Cane'' *''The Cleaner'' *''90210'' *''The Good Wife'' *''Accidentally on Purpose'' *''Three Rivers'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Blue Bloods'' *''The Defenders'' *''Mad Love'' *''How to Be a Gentleman'' *''NYC 22'' *''Common Law'' *''Vegas'' *''Elementary'' *''We Are Men'' *''King & Maxwell'' *''The Millers'' *''Reckless'' *''Scorpion'' *''Madam Secretary'' *''Power'' *''Young & Hungry'' *''Limitless'' *''The Odd Couple'' *''Zoo'' *''Angel from Hell'' *''BrainDead'' *''The Great Indoors'' *''Bull'' *''MacGyver'' *''Man with a Plan'' *''Doubt'' *''Superior Donuts'' *''The Good Fight'' *''Salvation'' *''SEAL Team'' *''9JKL'' *''Dynasty'' *''Instinct'' *''Strange Angel'' *''One Dollar'' *''Happy Together'' *''The Neighborhood'' *''Charmed'' *''The Code'' *''Fam'' *''Blood & Treasure'' *''I Love Lucy'' *''You Don't Say!'' *''Mannix'' *''The Brady Bunch'' *''Love, American Style'' *''The Young Lawyers'' *''The Immortal'' *''Longstreet'' *''Spyforce'' *''Me and the Chimp'' *''Love Story'' *''The Magician'' *''Happy Days'' *''Kate McShane'' *''Barbary Coast'' *''Laverne & Shirley'' *''Kum-Kum'' *''Busting Loose'' *''Blansky's Beauties'' *''Mulligan's Stew'' *''Future Cop'' *''Grandpa Goes to Washington'' *''Taxi'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''The Ted Knight Show'' *''Who's Watching the Kids?'' *''Makin It'' *''Working Stiffs'' *''Struck by Lightning'' *''Out of the Blue ABC'' *''Brothers and Sisters'' *''Make Me Laugh'' *''The Associates'' *''Angie'' *''Solid Gold'' *''Goodtime Girls'' *''Tenspeed and Brown Shoe'' *''Here's Boomer'' *''Bosom Buddies'' *''Nero Wolfe'' *''Best of the West'' *''Entertainment Tonight'' *''Making the Grade'' *''Star of the Family'' *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' *''The Odd Couple'' *''Family Ties'' *''Cheers'' *''Webster'' *''Ryan's Four'' *''Mr. Smith'' *''The Renegades'' *''Shaping Up'' *''Call to Glory'' *''Anything for Money'' *''Hometown'' *''All Is Forgiven'' *''Mr. Sunshine'' *''The Cavanaughs'' *''The Tortellis'' *''Duet'' *''Marblehead Manor'' *''The Bronx Zoo'' *''Day by Day'' *''Wipeout Syndication'' *''Dear John'' *''Dolphin Cove'' *''The Arsenio Hall Show'' *''Hard Copy'' *''Open House'' *''His & Hers'' *''Down Home'' *''Wings'' *''American Dreamer'' *''E.A.R.T.H. Force'' *''The Party Machine'' *''Sons and Daughters'' *''The Royal Family'' *''Flesh 'n' Blood'' *''Brooklyn Bridge'' *''The Montel Williams Show'' *''Sightings'' *''Grapevine'' *''Middle Ages'' *''Flying Blind'' *''Bob'' *''Big Wave Dave's'' *''The Mommies'' *''South of Sunset'' *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''Viper'' *''Leeza'' *''The Price is Right'' *''Duckman'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''The Watcher'' *''Pig Sty'' *''The Marshal'' *''Marker'' *''Legend'' *''Almost Perfect'' *''The Pursuit of Happiness'' *''JAG'' *''The Home Court'' *''Moesha'' *''Clueless'' *''The Sentinel'' *''Real TV'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''7th Heaven'' *''Orleans'' *''Fired Up'' *''George and Leo'' *''Hitz'' *''Jenny'' *''The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer'' *''LateLine'' *''The Howie Mandel Show'' *''Maggie'' *''DiResta'' *''Encore! Encore!'' *''Seven Days'' *''Becker'' *''Love & Money'' *''Relic Hunter'' *''Now and Again'' *''Level 9'' *''Maximum Exposure'' *''Queen of Swords'' *''That's Life'' *''Girlfriends'' *''One on One'' *''Manhunt'' *''Hot Ticket'' *''Big Apple'' *''Kristin'' *''Men, Women & Dogs'' *''Philly'' *''Wolf Lake'' *''Raising Dad'' *''Dr. Phil'' *''First Monday'' *''Do Over'' *''Bram & Alice'' *''The Random Years'' *''A Minute with Stan Hooper'' *''Keen Eddie'' *''Unexplained Mysteries'' *''Deadwood'' *''Dance 360'' *''The Insider'' *''Second Time Around'' *''Threshold'' *''Cuts'' *''Love, Inc.'' *''The Bad Girl's Guide'' *''Sex, Love & Secrets'' *''Life on a Stick'' *''Blind Justice'' *''Out of Practice'' *''South Beach'' *''Courting Alex'' *''Terrytoons'' *''My Three Sons'' *''The $128,000 Question'' *''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' *''The MacKenzies of Paradise Cove'' *''Ace Crawford, Private Eye'' *''Jake and the Fatman'' *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' *''CBS News'' *''Our Miss Brooks'' *''You Are There'' *''The Danny Thomas Show'' *''The Honeymooners'' *''Captain Kangaroo'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''CBS Storybreak'' *CBS Sports *CBS Consumer Products *CBS Records CBS All Access *''The Good Fight'' *''Strange Angel'' *''Tell Me a Story'' *''No Activity'' *''Why Women Kill'' *''One Dollar'' CBS Films *''Extraordinary Measures'' *''The Back-up Plan'' *''The Mechanic'' *''Beastly'' *''The Words'' *''Seven Psychopaths'' *''The To Do List'' *''The Kings of Summer'' *''Afflicted'' *''Gambit'' *''The DUFF'' *''Love the Coopers'' *''Hell or High Water'' *''Dean'' *''Hell Fest'' *''At Eternity's Gate'' *''Five Feet Apart'' *''Pavarotti'' *''Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark'' Network Ten *''Neighbours'' *''The Wrong Girl'' *''Sisters'' *''RPM'' *''Totally Wild'' *''Scope'' *''Crocamole'' *''Random and Whacky'' *''The Loop'' *''Mass For You At Home'' *''All Aussie Adventures'' *''Street Smart'' *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' *''Above the Law'' *''After the Deluge'' *''Arcade'' *''Bangkok Hilton'' *''Bellamy'' *''Big Sky'' *''Bikie Wars: Brothers in Arms'' *''BlackJack'' *''Bodyline'' *''The Box'' *''Breakers'' *''Brock'' *''Carson's Law'' *''Chopper Squad'' *''The Cooks'' *''A Country Practice'' *''The Cowra Breakout'' *''CrashBurn'' *''The Day of the Roses'' *''The Dirtwater Dynasty'' *''The Dismissal'' *''E Street'' *''Echo Point'' *''Emma: Queen of the South Seas'' *''Emerald Falls'' *''The Harp in the South'' *''Hawke'' *''Heartbreak High'' *''Holiday Island'' *''Hotel Story'' *''The Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant'' *''Jessica'' *''Joanne Lees: Murder in the Outback'' *''The Long Arm'' *''Mary: The Making of a Princess'' *''Matlock Police'' *''Medivac'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *''A Model Daughter: The Killing of Caroline Byrne'' *''Mr & Mrs Murder'' *''My Brother Jack'' *''My Brother Tom'' *''My Husband, My Killer'' *''Number 96'' *''Offspring'' *''The Other Side of Paradise'' *''Out of the Blue'' *''Party Tricks'' *''Poor Man's Orange'' *''Prisoner'' *''Puberty Blues'' *''Punishment'' *''Reef Doctors'' *''The Restless Years'' *''Return to Eden'' *''Richmond Hill'' *''Rush'' *''The Secret Life of Us'' *''Secrets & Lies'' *''Shark's Paradise'' *''Small Claims'' *''The Society Murders'' *''Special Squad'' *''State Coroner'' *''The Surgeon'' *''Tanamera - Lion of Singapore'' *''Temptation'' *''Tripping Over'' *''Vietnam'' *''Wake in Fright'' *''Waterfront'' *''White Collar Blue'' *''Wonderland'' *''Are You Being Served?'' *''The B Team'' *''Col'n Carpenter'' *''The Comedy Company'' *''Darren & Brose'' *''Die On Your Feet'' *''Totally Full Frontal'' *''Good News World'' *''Kenny's World'' *''Let the Blood Run Free'' *''Mark Loves Sharon'' *''Pacific Heat'' *''Ratbags'' *''Real Stories'' *''The Ronnie Johns Half Hour'' *''Russell Coight's Celebrity Challenge'' *''skitHOUSE'' *''The Wedge'' *''Cybergirl'' *''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *''Fat Cat and Friends'' *''Fergus McPhail'' *''The Finder'' *''Fredd Bear's Breakfast-A-Go-Go'' *''Get Ace'' *''Guinevere Jones'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''The Henderson Kids'' *''Horace and Tina'' *''I Got a Rocket'' *''In the Box'' *''It's Academic'' *''Kelly'' *''Ketchup: Cats Who Cook'' *''Lightning Point'' *''The Lost Islands'' *''Mako: Island of Secrets'' *''Me and My Monsters'' *''The Miraculous Mellops'' *''Mission Top Secret'' *''Mulligrubs'' *''The Music Shop'' *''The New Adventures of Ocean Girl'' *''Ocean Girl'' *''Ocean Star'' *''Pirate Islands'' *''Puzzle Play'' *''Ridgey Didge'' *''The Rovers'' *''Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures'' *''Scooter: Secret Agent'' *''Simon Townsend's Wonder World'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''Thunderstone'' *''ttn'' *''Wicked Science'' *''Where You Find the Ladybird'' *''Wormwood'' *''Worst Best Friends'' *''Wurrawhy'' Showtime Networks *''Homeland'' *''Ray Donovan'' *''The Affair'' *''Billions'' *''The Chi'' *''Shameless'' *''I'm Dying Up Here'' *''SMILF'' *''Our Cartoon President'' *''Showtime Championship Boxing'' *''City on a Hill'' *''Purity'' *''Guantanamo'' *''The Wrong Mans'' *''Kidding'' *''Black Monday'' *''Patrick Melroses'' *''White Famous'' *''Twin Peaks'' *''Guerrilla'' *''Roadies'' *''Dice'' *''Happyish'' *''Penny Dreadful'' *''Masters of Sex'' *''House of Lies'' *''Reality Show'' *''Episodes'' *''Web Therapy'' *''The Borgias'' *''Look: The Series'' *''The Big C'' *''Nurse Jackie'' *''United States of Tara'' *''Secret Diary of a Call Girl'' *''Californication'' *''Meadowlands'' *''The Tudors'' *''Dexter'' *''Brotherhood'' *''Sleeper Cell'' *''Masters of Horror'' *''Weeds'' *''Fat Actress'' *''Huff'' *''The L Word'' *''Dead Like Me'' *''Out of Order'' *''Street Time'' *''Odyssey 5'' *''Jeremiah'' *''Going to California'' *''Leap Years'' *''The Chris Isaak Show'' *''Engine Trouble'' *''Queer as Folk'' *''Soul Food'' *''Resurrection Blvd.'' *''Beggars and Choosers'' *''Total Recall 2070'' *''Linc's Comedy'' *''Rude Awakening'' *''Lexx'' *''Dead Man's Gun'' *''Fast Track'' *''The Outer Limits'' *''Sherman Oaks'' *''Hard Knocks'' *''The Frantics'' *''It's Garry Shandling's Show'' *''Brothers'' *''Steambath'' *''The Paper Chase'' *''A New Day in Eden'' *''33 Brompton Place'' *''Free for All'' *''Queer Duck'' *''Chris Cross'' *''Ready or Not'' *The Movie Channel *Flix *Smithsonian Channel Spelling Television *''The Mod Squad'' *''The Love Boat'' *''Dynasty'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''7th Heaven'' *''Melrose Place'' *''Charmed'' Big Ticket Television *''Judge Judy'' *''Night Stand with Dick Dietrick'' *''Moesha'' *''The Parkers'' *''Gary & Mike'' *''Hack'' *''Wolf Lake'' Guest Franchises Other *Bellator MMA *Defy Media *''Neopets'' *''Millennium Actress'' *''The Chumscrubber'' *''Casshern'' *AXS TV *Paramount Parks *''Raggedy Ann'' *Ed Sullivan Theater *Fender Musical Instruments Corporation